


I'm cold. Come closer.

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Short one off. Cullen x Trevelyan - Fluff and teasing. SFWShe feels pretty bad about that chocolate onion prank…





	

Sitting on the opposite end of the sofa in her room Trevelyan studied Cullen as he read. She thought it was adorable how his brow furrowed a little and eyes creased when he was deep in concentration. She knew he was still mad from earlier and didn’t blame him. However, she wanted to back in his good books and was awfully lonely being forced to sit so far away by his sullen mood.

Rubbing her arms, she curled her legs up on the seat. Her feet always got cold, something about the stone of Skyhold and the constant snow she thought. Giving her an idea she leaned slightly towards him.  
“I’m cold. Come closer,” she murmured with a twinkle in her eye and a pout on her lips. “Please?”  
“I’m not falling for that, not after the stunt you and Sera pulled,” said Cullen glancing up from his book briefly.  
“I said I was sorry,” murmured Trevelyan leaning her head to one side to intensify the pout.

From the corner of his eye he caught her trying her best to do sad puppy eyes. Promptly he returned his focus to his novel. She was not getting away with it that easily. He could still taste the bitter tang of onion now, he noted, scrunching his nose in disgust.  
“If your cold,” he offered. “You should move closer to the fire.” Hearing her sigh gave him a small degree of satisfaction. He was no longer interested in the chapter he was half way through but pretended to be absorbed by it anyway.

“What about if I said I was really really really sorry?” she asked edging slightly closer.  
“No,” he replied turning his shoulder slightly to block her advances. Her and Sera seemed to bring out the worst in each other. Whilst their giggle fits were incredibly cute and their merry drunken dancing was surprising alluring, he couldn’t let her get away with pranking him again. Maker, where would it end?

“How about if I said it will never ever happen again?”  
“Go on,” he said, lowering the book to look at her, intrigued.  
“I promise, that I will never pull a prank on you ever again,” she said holding her hand on her heart.  
“You swear it?” he asked closing the book to give her his full consideration.  
“On Holy Andraste herself, I swear,” she answered, gazing up at him.

Leaning back further into the chair a sly part of him wondered how far he could push her apologetic mood. A half smile curled at the corner of his mouth at the thought. “I’m still not sure your truly sorry…”  
“If you come closer, I can show you how sorry I am,” she replied shifting position to drop open her legs while wearing a smirk and slowly unbuttoning her blouse.  
His eyes watched her hands, then trace over her curves and he feels himself stir. She certainly seemed sorry. When her hands moved further south his pulse picked up and on pure instinct, he pounced.  
Pinning her to the plush fabric she giggled under him.   
“You make one comment about my breath Trevelyan and I swear…”  
She shook her head slowly in reply and bit lightly down on her bottom lip until he could no longer resist kissing her.


End file.
